


Fascinating Fertilization

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Outdoor Sex, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 10:09:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8397514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge: Written for Draco100's prompt #3: Pumpkin patch. 
Beta(s): Sevfan and Emynn.
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Draco100's prompt #3: Pumpkin patch. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Fascinating Fertilization

~

At first, Draco ignored Harry’s new obsession. What harm could come from gardening? But soon, it got old. 

Harry spent all day gardening on weekends, and when he returned he’d be sweaty but beaming. It reminded Draco of the way they’d both looked after they’d first started fucking. Back when things were fresh, new. 

“What are you working on now?” he asked one day. 

“A pumpkin patch.” Harry grinned. “You’ll love it once it’s done. We’ll have all the pumpkins we’ll need.” 

As far as Draco was concerned, however, Harry already loved pumpkins too much. Something had to be done. 

~

“Maybe he’s fucking them.”

Draco glared at Pansy. “You’re disgusting.” 

“Haven’t you heard of that? I have. Muggle even make films about boys fucking pies.” She smirked. 

“Pies.” Draco shook his head. “Why do I even talk to you?” 

“Because nothing shocks me.” Pansy sighed. “Fine, let’s be serious for a moment. One: we know Potter’s not fucking a pumpkin, or another person, because he’s a terrible liar.” 

Draco exhaled. “True.” 

“Two: so what if he’s obsessed with a pumpkin patch? There are worse vices.” 

Draco hummed. 

“Three: maybe you should join him.” 

Draco smiled. “You’re a genius!” 

“I know.” 

~

“You want to help me?” Harry blinked. “You’re sure? It’s hard, physical labour, Draco. Sweating, digging in the dirt—”

“I’m not afraid of a little hard work,” Draco said. “I want to help.” 

Harry smiled. “Okay. Well, make sure you bring some gloves. And you’ll want to change into some grubby trousers—”

Once he was appropriately attired, Draco followed Harry out to the pumpkin patch. It did look healthy, with several vines running along the ground and many large, orange pumpkins growing. 

“What shall I do?” asked Draco. 

“You can dig a hole there.” Harry pointed. “After that, we’ll see.” 

~

Harry wasn’t joking. Gardening was work. Nevertheless, Draco found himself relaxing, his mind letting go of the stressors of the day. 

It also didn’t hurt that Harry kept ogling him. 

At first Draco didn't notice, but every time he bent over, he heard an odd noise. A quick glance revealed Harry staring at his bum, lust on his face.

After that, Draco made sure to bend down a lot, and whenever he was kneeling in the pumpkin patch he’d arch his back, emphasising his arse. 

Draco was sure Harry would break before the end of the day. He was right. 

~

It was late afternoon, and Draco had one last bit of the pumpkin patch to dig. He felt Harry’s hot eyes on him as he moved rhythmically, shifting his arse as he dug. 

Spreading his legs apart, Draco pulled a weed—

Growling, Harry tackled Draco. 

Draco ended up face down in the dirt. “Harry?” he gasped, feigning innocence. “What—?”

Harry tore at his trousers, pulling them off. “No underwear?” he moaned. “You slut.” 

“ _Your_ slut,” Draco whispered. 

He heard Harry fumble with his clothes, and a moment later, after a hasty lubrication charm, Harry was balls deep in Draco. “Mine.”

~

Harry fucked Draco roughly, pinning him to the ground as he moved in and out of him. 

Draco met every thrust, his hands fisting the dirt as pleasure flowed over him. He revelled in the scrape of Harry’s clothes on his skin, the grunts spilling from Harry’s throat.

Harry sped up, clutching Draco’s hips as he drove himself deeper until, with shout, he shuddered against Draco, coming inside him. 

Before Draco could say anything, Harry’s hand came around to stroke his cock. Draco arched his back and screamed, coming all over Harry’s hand. 

Panting, they collapsed atop the pumpkin patch. 

~

“My goodness,” exclaimed Granger. “This is the healthiest pumpkin patch I’ve ever seen.” 

Harry beamed. “Thanks. Draco and I work on it together. We’re rather proud of it.” 

“You should be.” Hermione sighed. “I’d love to garden, but with two children I just can’t seem to find the time.” 

“Surely you could manage it, Weasley,” said Draco. 

Weasley shrugged. “Not my cuppa.” He raised an eyebrow. “You don’t strike me as the gardening type either, Malfoy.” 

“Oh, gardening had its moments,” said Draco, ignoring Harry’s furious blush. “And I find fertilization fascinating.” 

Weasley shook his head. “Better you than me.” 

~


End file.
